Simply put
by Ginanubismon
Summary: Among the stars and the cliffs, between the allyways and on the streets Mari and Marco confront each other.


Simply put, it is a loneliness problem.

Among the allays of Patch Village, between the massive cliffs in the deserted wastelands, above the harden red earth and beneath the inky star filled sky was a little girl. One with long flowing golden hair made up into two pony tails, a little girl with a black dress that brought out her pale yet clear skin which was unusual for her nationality. She carries a doll, a doll that had seen better days with its fabric skin permanently stained from age and an eye hanging loose.

She came out here to met someone, a very important person.

Simply put, it is a view of prospective problem.

In the wastelands among the cliffs that loomed high into the inky skies and kissing the stars, by the mysterious gates was a man devoted to the cause. Of destroying the evil, so many years ago the evil had taken almost everything away from him.

Almost everything.

He was walking among the empty streets in his rarely seen civilian clothes with his sidearm ready for action if anything were to happen. Pushing his glasses up his nose as the lights reflected off his lens before the wind blew around his blonde hair a bit, down the street and one right turn there was someone waiting for him that was important.

The two were standing on different ends of the street staring at each other.

Simply put, it was a family problem.

In the small 24 hour dinner on the counter called Joe's two people that normally would not be seen in public unless with a gun barrel held to each other's throats. The waitress came by never quite noticing the two as she took down their order, a cup of coffee and a small vanilla ice cream. It came quickly but the two barely touched what they wanted as they sat there staring at each other, not knowing what to say.

"That was your mother's favorite." Marco wanted to start some where but it seemed like a bad idea as the girl just glared blankly at him, of course he did not know if that was a good or a bad thing. Clearing his throat he sipped his coffee and sat silently for a few seconds. "I will cut the pleasantries, I want you to forfeit the Shaman Fight and go back home."

"Mari's bored." the Gothic lolita said as she took a spoonful of the ice cream, "she won't leave Hao-sama." Marco shifted a little as he wanted to yell and she knew it, the two appeared calm but deep down a private battle was being raged. "Mari Hana desu."

Marco raised a brow at the comment. "Hao will be destroyed by the power of Jeanne-sama, it will be dangerous to be even in America. So I will say this again, go back to Italy."

Mari did not say anything as she silently eat the ice cream without even looking up at him suddenly abruptly stopped to glare at him, "she's not leaving."

"This is last time I will warn you." Marco spoke sternly as he pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose as the lens caught the light's reflection. "Go back to your mother." Mari was silent as she poked at her ice cream for the moment then letting the spoon fall into the bowl, a fight was brewing that was unavoidable.

"Hao-sama is good to Mari."

"He's an unholy monster."

"He took her in when no one else would."

"He kills people."

"So do you." The area surrounding them grew icy cold as they eyed each other with anger in their eyes, there was no love lost between them. She pushed away the bowl off to one side as she was ready to leave but there was still unresolved business to settle.

"Why are you being so resilient?" Marco spoke with an edge in his tone as he try his best to be calm, he sipped the coffee holding back his words. "You would be killed by the Gate Of Babylon and I would like you safely away from here." Mari looked away as she hugged the doll she carried around everywhere, it was a gift from her mother.

"Mari's safe, with Hao-sama." Marco was silent, she was not going to listen to him. It was an officially lost battle, no need to waste time to argue any more with her.

A moment of silence settled between them. "Do you want another ice cream?" Mari shook her head no, again silence settled between them. After a minute he reached for his wallet to pay for the "meal" and leave, Mari followed him as they left the dinner and walked out onto the street. Both of them stood at opposite ends with their backs to each other.

Among the starry sky and the high cliffs that kiss them, between the allays and on the streets of the village. Between two forces and ideals and under the command of them were two people of the same relation looking up at the same full moon.

It was loneliness.

It was the difference of views.

It was family.

Simply put, it was just a father - daughter fight.


End file.
